Wicked Designer- Two shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: He might have been a bad boy, but that didn't mean that she disliked him. She had seen his soft side. He often showed it to animals, and occasionally really young kids, but hardly any other human being. Really, she should've seen it coming. "Hello, Wicked Designer." Bad boy Adrien AU, Adrinette! Rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_(Marinette happily walked into school the next day, skipping around and spinning._

 _Honestly, today felt like a good day._

" _Girl, what's got you in such a good mood?" Alya asked._

" _Nothing much." Marinette admitted, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a hat she had made yesterday. "I just finished this hat for Nathaniel.")_

Marinette sniffed, hugging the hat closer to her chest. It was a sunny day, which had matched her mood until a few minutes ago.

Tears escaped through her closed eyes, and she bit her lip so as not to make a scene.

 _("Wow, Marinette, that looks amazing!"_

" _Thank you." Marinette giggled._

" _Ugh, you gotta be kidding me." Chloe walked up and took the hat away from Marinette._

" _Wha- hey, give it back!"_

" _For Nathaniel? What, are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend or something?"_

" _What?! No, Nath's just a friend!"_

" _Just a friend?" Adrien walked forward.)_

Marinette walked into an alley, leaning against the wall, and then sliding down to sit there.

He might have been a bad boy, but that didn't mean that she disliked him.

She had seen his soft side. He often showed it to animals, and occasionally really young kids, but hardly any other human being.

Really, she should've seen it coming.

 _("A-Adrien." She stuttered, blushing a bit. Some part of her hoped that Adrien would show her the same kindness that he showed the animals, but when he took the hat from Chloe and looked over it, scoffing, she knew it wasn't so._

" _Seriously, Marinette? You have to do better than that if you even want a chance at becoming a good designer." He said, throwing the hat behind him. It landed in a trashcan- must be because of his skills in basketball that he could do that. "And for someone better than Nathaniel of all people."_

" _My hat!" Marinette exclaimed, rushing over and picking her hat up._

" _Adrikins, thank you-"_

" _Don't thank me." Adrien snapped at Chloe, making her freeze. To think she would've been used to it by now. "Just leave me alone." He turned and stormed off, hands in his pockets.)_

Marinette fiddled with the bracelet that he had made her, which she had actually been wearing.

He had been so whiny about losing to a girl during the UMSIII tournament prep, she had told him that she had a lucky charm and had given it to him. When he had tried to give it back, she had refused politely (unlike him, demanding that she take it back because he couldn't be with something to childish), and he had decided to make it up to her by making her one in return.

That was one of the few times that he had been kind to her.

But…

He-He had never…

 _("A-Adrien, wait!" Marinette called after him._

" _I want to be alone!" He shouted back, glaring at her. Marinette caught up to him anyway, walking in front of him._

" _Wh-Why are you so against Nathaniel?" She asked. "I mean, this hat has feathers so I understand why you would dislike it, b-but Nathaniel hasn't done anything to provoke you at all this year, s-so-"_

" _I told you that I wanted to be alone."_

" _Oh, come on Adrien, aren't we-"_

" _I swear if you say friends I'm gonna laugh." Adrien replied, glaring at her and finally looking her in the eye.)_

Marinette curled into a tighter ball.

She had been foolish to think that they could've been friends.

 _("I'm not friends with anyone." He continued when Marinette didn't answer. "Never have been- not even with Chloe. If you think that you can be my friend, then just forget it. You'd never be enough, anyway." And with that, he walked off, leaving Marinette alone. Just before he walked out of the school doors, he turned back to look at her, still glaring._

" _And all of your designs are trash. I've seen all of them before, you need to get some new material, Mari-trash, instead of recycling everything you think of." Then he turned away and walked out of her view.)_

Her body began to feel numb as she continued to cry, holding in her sobs.

"Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, but Marinette didn't listen, not even looking up. Tikki glanced back at something coming their way and moved behind Marinette. "Marinette, snap out of it!" Marinette didn't respond, and tears came to the kwami's eyes.

She had never thought that she would have to do this, but…

"I'm sorry, Marinette."

Tikki had removed the first earring when the akuma landed on Marinette's bracelet.

" _Wicked Designer."_ Hawkmoth spoke to Marinette. " _I can give you the power to design whatever you wish- to prove to everyone that you're not trash. You'll be able to show everyone that you're worth it. All you have to do, is retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous for me."_

Marinette stood up, wiping any extra tears off of her face as she smiled evilly. At this point, Tikki had taken both earrings and was now hiding somewhere close by, watching Marinette worriedly.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." The black magic bubbled around Marinette, and Tikki looked away, her heart twisting harshly.

"Watch out, Paris. Wicked Designer's come to make a point." She laughed as she raised a string that was attached to a ball full of sewing needles, swinging the sharp yoyo-sized weapon around before she floated up. "A very painful point."

398659273659726356376579623

Chat Noir kicked the chimney on one of the rooftops in frustration, ignoring his already throbbing foot as he began to pace again.

 _Why had he said that?_

Marinette was the closest person to him besides Ladybug, and probably one of the only ones who actually cared about him. And, dare he say, if he wasn't so full of himself, he might've dared to call her his friend. He didn't even call Ladybug that, but that was because they had something stronger than that.

Then again, the only person that could truly understand was Ladybug- Marinette was too innocent to be his friend. Ladybug knew the pains of keeping your identity secret, Marinette lived a sheltered life with parents who loved her and friends who supported her.

If anything, he was below her level.

The hat had been, admittedly, good (the only thing to hate about it was that it was aquamarine, with a grey feather in it. He hated feathers, he couldn't stop sneezing around them)- but when he had heard that it was made for Nathaniel…

He ran a hand through his hair.

' _What is wrong with me? Nathaniel's a coward, he wouldn't make a move as long as me and Marinette are 'close'. And what does that matter now? I pushed her away, and now she should stay away. Good, she shouldn't have to deal with someone like me.'_

He kicked his foot against the chimney again, holding back a hiss when it throbbed even more.

He would not be selfish and ask her for forgiveness, or for her friendship.

He didn't deserve it.

A sudden crash was heard, and Chat Noir shook off his problems to go and check it out.

It was an akuma, that much was for sure. She had pink tights that turned white around her mid-thigh, her short skirt black with a white short dress-length shirt that looked a bit like flower petals. She had on a short-sleeved black jacket that was held together by a light-pink, sparkly star-flower thing connecting it over her shirt.

She had long, pink-sparkly gloves that went half-way up her upper arm. Her hair was navy blue and let down, brushing against her shoulders. The hat on top of her head was black with small white sparkles throughout it, and two pink feathers sticking up.

' _This akuma's gonna be easy.'_ He thought, glad for the distraction from his stupid civilian life. ' _Most of the dolled-up akumas are.'_

However, when the akuma turned around, Chat Noir felt his blood freeze.

' _Her eyes are pink, but… she looks just like Marinette.'_ He lifted a hand up to his mouth in horror, eyes wide. ' _Did… did I really just… and to her, of all people- Theo didn't mean anything, he was competition, but… not-not Marinette… No, it can't be, there's no way! Marinette's too sweet and innocent and happy to be akumatized.'_

"Aww, looks like the kitty-cats come out to play~!" She cooed in an overly sweet tone, eyes flashing dangerously. "What's wrong, chaton? Can't do anything without your love-bug?"

Only two people called Chat Noir, chaton.

"M-Marinette?"

"Oooo~! Give the alley cat a prize, even though MY name's Wicked Designer." She said, clapping her hands together, smirking. "But I'm afraid that you're missing something else, kitty. Fortunately for you, or unfortunately if you think about it, I have to find Tikki- otherwise Hawkmoth can't get part of what he wants." She moved to fly away, and then froze, turning back to him and smiling sweetly. Her eyes screamed anything but.

"Oh, and be a good kitty and tell me if you've seen Adrien Agreste of Chloe Bourgeois anywhere. You know, the blonde brat and the hot bad-boy model? Yeah, I kinda need to… 'talk' to them." She blew him a kiss and winked, turning away and flying off. "Thank you~!"

Once she was gone, Chat Noir still stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape.

' _Oh no… It is her… '_

He fell to his knees, still shocked.

' _I'm an idiot… This is all my fault… '_

"Ch-Chat! Chat Noir!" His ears twitched and he turned just in time to see a small red creature with three black dots and ocean-blue eyes. It also had two antennas on it's head, and some wings on it's back. In its hands were two, Ladybug-themed earrings.

"Wha- who're you?" He asked as she flew up to his face, looking exhausted.

"I-I'm Tikki-"

"The same Tikki Marinette's looking for?" He asked. Tikki winced, nodding.

"Yeah…"

"You look like a kwami… are you Ladybug's?" Tikki swallowed and nodded, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Wh-Why's Marinette after you?"

"I-I took these away from her." She said slowly. "Before she could give them to Hawkmoth."

Chat Noir swore that not only was the carpet pulled from under his feet, but that it was pulled from under his feet while he was over a bottomless pit as his heart sank down low.

"Then… Then that means…" The only response he got from Tikki was a nod.

Chat Noir sat there, pale, hands shaking from the shock. He looked over in the direction of where Marinette had gone off to, crashes and alarms blaring loudly.

He looked away and down at his shaking hands, a feeling of hate and resentment for himself biling up in his throat.

' _What have I done?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ch-Chat Noir, th-there is a way."

"What?"

"You can't do anything as Chat, but Adrien Agreste can."

"What do you mean?"

"Sh-She's liked you, as Adrien, for a while now." Tikki continued. "That-That's why this time was so painful to her. Talk it out."

"What?!" He stood up. "But you can't talk an akuma down, it's never worked before!"

"It will this time." Tikki said. "Hawkmoth's control over her isn't that strong- she was chosen to be Ladybug for a reason! You can get through to her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Tikki nodded. "I have to go and hide with someone for a bit- you go and save Marinette!"

"Alright." Chat Noir nodded, and Tikki flew off. He stood up, hopping off of the roof top.

As he detransformed, he realized that he was doing what he had sworn to himself that he wasn't going to do.

Ask for forgiveness.

And ask for her friendship.

"I warned you, kid." Plagg cackled, wearing that camembert-eating grin on his face smugly, flying in front of him lazily.

"Shut up, Plagg." Adrien replied.

"How're you gonna do it?" Plagg asked. "You can't be a bad boy about it."

"Unfortunately, I AM a bad boy." Adrien smirked. Plagg scoffed and hid in his jacket before Adrien, reluctantly, ran out of the building.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted to help.

He just hated the way that he was gonna have to do it.

It wasn't long until he came across Wicked Designer, who was swinging her yoyo around and attacking random things with it.

"Marinette!" He exclaimed.

Wicked Designer smirked, turning around to face him. She floated down to him, a wicked gleam in her eyes that he brushed off instantly.

"Well well, if it isn't Adrien Agreste." She said. "What's wrong, wanna-be? Scared now?"

"No." He said, rolling his eyes. "And I'm not a wanna-be."

"Really?" Marinette asked, beginning to circle Adrien. "Then what about all of those pets in the animal shelter that were submitted by and Anonymous blonde? Or the little girl and boy who were being picked on? Just admit it- you are a wanna be bad boy."

"So I have a heart, what does that matter? I'm still not a wanna-be." Adrien crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here to talk to you, Marinette."

"Wicked Designer."

"You're name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien replied. "And for a girl, you're actually pretty good at things." He felt pleased, and a bit hurt, when Wicked Designer leaned away in shock, stopping in front of him.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said." Wicked Designer brushed off, leaning closer to Adrien's face suddenly. Adrien's facial expression didn't change, remaining neutral, and not even blinking or flinching.

"If you know what I said." Adrien said in a softer voice, but his tone still remained the way it always had been- rough and not-caring. "Then you should also know that I was jealous."

That seemed to really throw Wicked Designer for a loop, as she landed on the road in front of him, leaning back and eyes blown wide.

"Come on, I thought that it was obvious." Adrien said, rolling his eyes and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Seriously, Marinette? You have a lot of talent for a girl, and your parents are so lovey-dovey and kind that it makes me want to gag. You think my father makes me macaroons and checks up on me every thirty minutes while I'm hanging out with my friends? Don't make me laugh."

He watched as her hands twitched before they fisted.

"But…"

"And then today?" Adrien continued, seeing that he was getting through. "I wasn't intending on interfering. Not until you had brought up that coward's name, anyway."

"What?"

"Please." He scoffed. "Nathaniel has such a big crush on you. Maybe if he had the guts to do it, he'd ask you out. And yet you're so dang surprised whenever someone brings it up, and you always insist that you're nothing but friends when you can clearly be something more. And then, making a hat for him? Someone who couldn't even stand up and try to protect you? You deserve someone better."

Wicked Designer looked like her world had taken a complete one-eighty.

"Besides, the hat had feathers. It was going to go either way." Adrien shrugged, completely nonchalant. Wicked Designer seemed to giggle, her hands going slack.

He knew the inside joke would work.

"But…"

Now this was the part that he had been dreading.

"For a bad-boy…" he continued, not meeting Wicked Designer's gaze as he felt embarrassment rise up and paint his cheeks. "I probably could have dealt with that better. And, for all it's worth, you are… very close to me." He settled on, glancing at her. Hope seemed to be shining in her eyes, and he looked away, cheeks heating up more.

"And I don't have that many people close to me." He continued. "My first reaction is to push them away, and then too keep them close and push others away from them, and then push them away again." He ran a hand through his hair.

"So… I guess what I'm trying to say…" He looked her in the eye, noticing with a small spike of fear that Hawkmoth's mask had appeared over her eyes. "You are my… friend, and I'm so…. Sor….. sorrrrrrrrrrrry." He coughed, the apology and the words tasting weird in his mouth as he dug his toes into the ground.

"There. I said it." He continued. "So, are you gonna continue wrecking the city you love, or are you gonna continue on a pitiful quest? Because I'm pretty sure that Marinette Dupain-Cheng can do better than the crap that you're doing now."

Wicked Designer continued to stare at him, a smile on her face as the mask from hawkmoth remained on her face. Electricity seemed to suddenly dance across her figure, and she shook, but somehow remained standing. Adrien froze.

 _What was going on?_

"Adrien." She said carefully, voice wavering slightly. "Th-Thank you. Could you, uh, please t-tell me what you said again? I probably won't remember this…"

"Eh." Adrien shrugged. "Maybe. It's embarrassing enough the first time, and I don't think that my reputation can take me having to say it again."

"Take it." She said, holding up her wrist, and he saw the akumatized bracelet. "Please. B-Before he forces me to do something that I don't want to do."

Adrien didn't hesitate to take it off without breaking it. He could feel the akuma starting to try and get back to it's original holder as wicked Designer once more became Marinette.

"Wh-What?! Wait- how'd I- A-A-Adrien? Wh-what are you doing here? I don't-"

"Come with me." he said, using the hand that wasn't holding the akumatized object to lead her to a much more private setting,

"A-Adrien?"

"I'll explain everything, just stay quiet." He snapped, throwing a light glare over his shoulder. Marinette instantly shut her mouth, allowing Adrien to lead her away until he deemed it was safe. Once he was certain that no one was around, he place both of his hands on Marinette's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I-I guess? I don't know, wh-what's going on?" She asked, blushing at how close their faces were.

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

"U-Uh…" She paused, thinking. "I was walking h-home, and I was upset…" She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted as she thought. "I… It was because…" Her eyes widened in realization, and she froze.

"Marinette?"

"Y-You said that we weren't friends." She whispered. Tears seemed to come to her eyes, and she looked up at him…

 _Scared._

"I-I-I should go." She said, turning around to run away. Adrien, being the stronger of the two, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back to his chest, tightening his grip when she tried to get out of it. "A-Adrien, let me go!

"No!"

"Adrien!"

"I promised!" Marinette suddenly froze.

"What…?"

"I-I promised." He continued. "Before you gave me this…" He showed her the akumatized object, and Marinette seemed to be permanently frozen. "That I would tell you what I told you, because you knew that you wouldn't be able to remember."

He took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing his hold on her a bit as he placed his forehead on the back of her head.

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm weird?" He asked. "I push people I want to be with away, and then pull them close when others get close to them, and then pushed them away again." He sighed. "Probably not… but I just want you to know… you are one of the closest people to me, that actually cares about me, that I care about to. And, if that's what you call a friend, then…" He trailed off.

"And… I'm sorrrrrr-sorrrry for the hat." He ground out. "Nathaniel's a coward with a crush on you, and he gets a hat- not to mention it's got a stupid feather on it, so it was going to go anyway. I acted, and… yeah." He finished lamely.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." He held her tighter. "You can't tell anyone I said this, though."

"I'm okay with that."

"Also, you should know… I learned something about you a little bit ago."

"Huh?"

"Two things, actually." He lifted up his hand to show her his ring. "I didn't know that you had a crush on me, milady."

He felt her stiffen before suddenly relax on him, causing him to stumble a bit.

' _And… she fainted.'_ He shook his head, amused as he picked her up so that she was lying on his back. ' _Some things never change.'_


End file.
